1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a handpiece laser treatment apparatus for treating an affected area by irradiating lasers thereto. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handpiece laser treatment apparatus capable of adjusting the drawn length of an optical fiber in which laser is irradiated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the laser treatment is effectively used in the treatment of skin diseases such as hair removal and vascular disorders. Moreover, treatments using lasers are utilized for ophthalmic, dentistry and surgery or dermatology. Laser treatment apparatus for laser surgery is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1386137.
On the other hand, a conventional medical laser treatment system is in contact with the tissue 810 of the parts to be treated and requires washing and special control to maintain the cleanliness and efficiency of the system. In response to these requirements, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0108132 discloses interchangeable tips coupled to the handpiece of the treatment system FIG. 1 is a side view of a handpiece coupled to a conventional treatment system. The medical laser treatment system including interchangeable tips comprises an electromagnetic energy source for transmitting the treatment energy 808; a handpiece 802 having the distal end and coupled to the electro magnetic energy source to transmit a treatment energy; and two or more interchangeable tips 804 which can be removably attached to the distal end of the handpiece 802. The tip 804 is attached to the handpiece 802 to transmit the treatment energy 808 from the distal end of the handpiece 802 to a target area for treatment. However, these tips have problems where replacement as well as washing and management for re-use are required and the replacement of the tip is troublesome.